kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Nextgen Kids Next Door
"A new generation is supposed to learn from the old one. We need to learn to follow the examples set by our predecessors, both the good ones and bad ones. The Kids Next Door needs to stop shunning healthy fruits and vegetables, stop fearing baths or bedtimes. We need to accept the things that will make us stronger and abandon the fear of growing up. Our enemies aren't the adults who want what's best for us, but the adults who are truly evil and want nothing more than to hurt people... Those are the ones we need to destroy!" -Cheren's speech. The Nextgen Kids Next Door (otherwise called New KND) are the newest generation of Kids Next Door in the Gameverse, and the newest line in the 7th Age of Kids Next Door. While many of its operatives were admitted during the era of Supreme Leader Abram Johnson, the official start of this "Nextgen KND" is considered to be when Cheren Uno took the office of leader. Nextgen Series In Anthony Ant, the Kids Next Door declares war on Viridi's Forces of Nature, after she destroys a chilidog factory and threatens their planet. In Viridi's Last Stand, the New KND, along with all KNDs of the Galactic Kid Council, invade the Floran Summit on Planet Flora for one final strike on Viridi's army. Thanks to Cheren Uno, Viridi was destroyed and the war ended. The Kids Next Door became renowned heroes throughout Galaxia. At the end of The Great Candied Adventure, Cheren Uno revealed the knowledge of the Apocalypse to all of his operatives, and told them what he knew of the Twenty Keys Prophecy. Daring New Kids In the Negaverse, by similar circumstances as the Posiverse, under the policy of Supreme Leader, Nerehc Onu, the Destructively Nefarious Kids are no longer an organization based on hatred. The Negaverse had become a more peaceful place, and members of sectors began to act kinder to each other. Laws Under the laws enacted by Cheren Uno, the New KND is not allowed to raise their weapons or accuse any adult of villainy, just because they are adults. Operatives are encouraged to eat healthy foods that will keep them energized, and not solely rely on candy. (This law was heavier emphasized after the events of The Great Candied Adventure.) Furthermore, baths were installed in each and every treehouse, and almost anything typical thing that the Old Kids Next Door would consider "taboo" (brushing teeth, schoolwork) is no longer considered such. Regarding decommissioning, almost any operative is allowed to become a TND if they have a good mission success rate or have showed no signs of treachery. In fact, the only operatives who wouldn't pass this test are ones who turn traitor just before their decommissioning. There are still a great amount of Teen Ninjas as a result, but most of them were influenced by the World Government. The Nextgen KND is also multi-racial, accepting not just humans, but Nimbi, Lilliputians, aliens, or any member of a race that would like to join. The primary race is humans, but almost every sector has at least one non-human or part-human. Taking after the laws Cheren's mother, Numbuh 362 established, the Nextgen KND allows benders, metahumans, and the like in the KND, and none are allowed to be discriminated against. Cheren Uno also signed a treaty with GKND leader, Nebula D. Winkiebottom, and became a member of her Galactic Kid Council. The Human KND was then aligned with GKND and all other KNDs aligned with them. GKND began to give them their technology, allowing KND operatives to create better and stronger weapons, such as Ururu's Tiny Devil suit or Fybi's B.O.W.. Cheren's Approved Requests *Sector KB is allowed to be an all-gay sector that can express who they are. Cheren also approved Ruby and Sapphire's transfer to Earth KND to be part of that sector. *Sector GF is allowed to be a private, mystery-based sector that doesn't go on direct field missions. *Sector GD was closed down to be a museum of April Goldenweek's paintings of that sector after her teammates were decommissioned. Members New Galactic Kids Next Door *Nebula D. Winkiebottom *Jerome D. Winkiebottom *Vweeb *Makava *Arianna Dunfree *Tronta Dunfree *Sollyx Global Command *Cheren Uno *Panini Drilovsky *Francis Drilovsky *Maddy Murphy *Zach Murphy *Sunni Chariton *Darcy Chariton *Larry MayHence KND Arctic Base *Marcus Drilovsky *Aaron and Rhilliane Doblemitz Sector V *Aurora Uno *Chris Uno *Sheila Frantic *Mason Dimalanta *Haruka Dimalanta *Dillon York **Mario *Kirie Beatles *Harry, Artie, and Haylee Gilligan *Vanellope von Schweetz *Carol Masterson (former) *Mr. Game-and-Watch Sector W *Anthony McKenzie *Fybi Fulbright *Sally and Harvey Harper *Aranea Fulbright *Michelle McKenzie (non-operative ally) Sector IC *George King *MaKayla King *Lola and Terry Stork *Miyuki Crystal *Suki Crystal (non-operative ally) Sector W7 *Chimney Ukeru *Aeincha *Aisa *Apis *April Goldenweek *Mocha *Gonbe (pet, unofficial operative) Sector JP *Karin Kurosaki *Yuzu Kurosaki *Jinta Hanakari *Ururu Tsumugiya *Kodama Sector SA *Nagisa Shiota *Morgiana *Goombella *Index Sector KB *Bon Clay, Jr. *Ruby *Sapphire *Hibiki Lates *Liberty Belle *Alexei Abramovici Sector $ *Carol Masterson *Ciel Phantomhive *Weiss Schnee *Pacifica Northwest *Raleigh Sector MG *Wendy Marvell *Romeo Conbolt *Kiki Yamaka *Oliver Orson *Philip Blakely *Hat Kid Sector RZ *Leanne Grayson (former) **Ash *Lee Andrew Grayson **Damien *Diwata Uno *Columbine Whitby *Daniel Whitby *Wendy Marvell (non-operative ally) Sector GT *Sind *Doran *Konbu *Uzu *Ally Sector Q *Drake Puncture *Quill Ramsey *Eddy Flores Sector GF *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Candy Chiu *Grenda *Gideon Gleeful *Waddles (pet, unofficial operative) Current Top 10 Sectors 10. Sector RZ 9. Sector KB 8. Sector JP 7. Sector L 6. KND Bike Hub 5. Sector Q 4. Sector IC 3. Sector W 2. Sector W7 2. Sector DR (defected) 1. Sector V In Legend of the Seven Lights, Chimney deduced that either a Firstborn Guardian or a Light was in each of these sectors. Emily Garley was considered to be part of the Bike Hub as a remainder (since she is friends with Mike), and she is Uxie's Guardian. Maddy Murphy is considered part of Sector Q for the same reason, even though she works on Moonbase. Trivia *Many of the KND sectors have at least one operative with a power they were keeping secret from their teammates, whether they were aware or not. **Sector V - Aurora Uno was an icebender (unaware), and Chris Uno is a combustionbender **Sector W - Harvey Harper is an emotionbender **Sector DR - Sugar is a musicbender (unaware) **Sector JP - Karin Kurosaki is a Halfa **Sector IC - George King has the Octogan's pupil **Nega-Sector IC - Ikuyim Latsyrc is a gembender Site Poll Which Nextgen sector is your favorite? Sector V Sector W Sector IC Sector W7 Sector JP Sector SA Sector $ Sector MG Sector GT Sector L Sector Q Sector KB Sector RZ Sector DR Sector GF Global Command New Galactic Kids Next Door Daring New Kids Category:Organizations Category:Operatives Category:Nextgen Series